dothack: Legends
by SB0083
Summary: Shugo's gang meets Kite and his gang! Prologue's gonna suck, so don't comment on it. This also continues .hackPenetration.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Project .Hack series or Bandai. On with the fic!

.Hack//Legends

By ZERO 

Prologue

          It's been four years since Kite and his party defeated the final dungeon of "The World." Kite and his party are now known as the dot hackers. In an effort to draw in more players, the CC Corporation made a contest. The prizes were the character models of the dot hackers. The winner was a 14 year old girl named Rena. She now uses BlackRose's character model and shares Kite's character model with her twin brother, Shugo. On their first adventure, Shugo received the Twilight Bracelet in order to continue the dot hackers legend…and to defeat Golem that was chasing them. Now, Shugo and Rena continue with their adventures. What should happen if Shugo's and Kite's paths manage to cross?


	2. Paths Cross

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Project .Hack series or Bandai. On with the fic!

A.N.: I don't know much about .hack//Dusk, so if I messed up on storyline or I'm missin' characters, tell me via e-mail, K? Besides, it's not like this could happen in the .hack world…right?

A.A.N.: I'm puttin' ZERO back in…but that's MUCH later and he won't be so omnipotent and omniscient, K?

.Hack//Legends

By ZERO 

Chapter One: Paths Cross

Mireille: Come on Shugo! Let's move it! There's another special event with rare items!

            It was 9:00 PM on a Saturday. Shugo and Rena were getting tired and didn't know how much longer they could stay online. Shugo and Rena followed her as usual

Shugo: What weird event is Balmung holding this time?

Rena: Bet you it's gonna be lame and the prizes will be even lamer.

Mireille: But the prizes will be rare!

Shugo and Rena: That's just like you.

Mireille: Let's just go already.

Shugo: Where to?

Mireille: To Δ: Hideous, Haunted, White Devil of course! According to Orca, it's a one day event to celebrate Halloween and there are double prizes!

Shugo: Fine. Let's go, sis.

Rena: Why did I ever let her join us?

Δ: Hideous Haunted White Devil 

Shugo: This is it?

                 Shugo stared at the entire field. He could make out a sort of entrance. They ran towards it and saw the dungeon entrance was made to fit the season. 

Rena: It looks really creepy…Shugo! Let's turn back! I don't like this place at all!

Shugo: Come on, sis. This doesn't happen much. Besides, we could get a lot of experience.

Rena: Fine, I'll go.

            They entered the dungeon and went to the first room. It was empty, but for some reason, the Battle Mode activated.

Shugo: What's going on?

Rena: I don't know! There are no enemies around here!

Shugo: I'm guessing that they're some sorta of dark-type monster.

Mireille: That's it! Lanceor Ch!

            It was a rare thunder summoning spell that attacked all the enemies in the room. They soon became visible. The enemies were mere Pumpkinheads. Shugo rushed towards the first Pumpkinhead and slashed it like crazy. It shattered and a treasure chest fell out of the head. Rena was using all her scrolls that were Thunder-based, given to her by Mireille. Mireille did the most work and soon destroyed all the Pumpkinheads.

Shugo: Okay, that's a first. Let's keep up our guard. This was only the first group. What about the rest?

Rena: You're right.

Mireille: Do you have any Mage's Soul on you by any chance? My SP is drained!

            They continued through the dungeon, encountering many invisible enemies. They struggled through the countless rooms and endured all the battles. At last, they reached the bottom floor. Mireille used a Fairy's Orb.

Mireille: It's just in the next room! I could almost taste the treasure!

            They walked forward into the next room. The treasure was just at the end of the room.

Shugo: We got it! Yeah! No one can beat us!

            Before he could open the chest, the Battle Mode activated. They were up against three special monsters with very high levels. The three monsters were:

- Undead Twin Blade Swordsmanoid

- Swordsmanoid Ghost

- Undead Giant Goblin

There was no way they could beat the three monsters. Shugo attempted to Data Drain them, but the strangest thing happened. The Undead Twin Blade Swordsmanoid countered the attack with a Data Drain.

Shugo: It's not possible! There's no way that my Data Drain could be countered with another Data Drain. I'm the only one who could possibly have it!

Rena: We can't give up!

            The battle continued. Shugo's party was close to death. The goblin was attacking them with high leveled magic spells and the two Swordsmanoids were relentless. They retreated to a corner in the room. Mireille performed a Phal Repth and restored their HPs to the fullest.

Mireille: I have no SP left!

Rena: We gotta think of something!

Shugo: I got it! Mireille, you stay here and heal us. Rena and I'll take out the Undead Giant goblin. Once that's over, you use your Lanceor Ch attack to wipe out the rest! Okay, let's go!

            They stuck to the plan. Rena used Rairaku, a thunder-based attack that did major damage to the enemy. It always did an Elemental hit. Shugo performed a Thunder Dance, another thunder-based attack.

Mireille: Shugo, Rena, outta the way! Maj Lei!

            The Undead Giant Goblin was cursed and couldn't perform anymore spells. Shugo went after the Undead Twin Blade Swordsmanoid and Rena took the Swordsmanoid Ghost. The battle raged on. The battle was in favor of Shugo. Soon, the monsters' HP was down to 1.

Shugo: Okay, Triple Attack!

            They all rushed forward and attacked their assigned monster with their weapons.

Mireille: We did it! Rare treasure for me!

            The Battle Mode turned off, but strangely enough, the bodies didn't vanish.

Rena: Is this Balmung's idea of a joke?

Shugo: Let's check it out.

            They crept towards the bodies. When they looked, they couldn't believe what they saw.

?: Ow, my head. I can't believe we lost against them.

Shugo: Now way! You can't be!

?: Huh? You look like me!

Rena: You guys can't be… You three are the dot hackers!

Kite: Yeah, we are. So then you two must be the winners of that character model contest thing they had.

Rena: Yeah, I won them! I gave my twin brother here the other character model, which would be yours.

BlackRose: There is a difference with our character models. Do you notice how you two look a little…smaller?

Rena: ^_^;;;; You're right. Hate to admit it, but you're right.

Shugo: I think our character models were made like this to determine the difference with the original and ours.

BlackRose: Nothin' beats the original!

Kite: Don't rub it in. I think they get the idea.

Shugo: Wait, what about the Undead Giant Goblin?

?: Finally! I'm out of that stuffy suit!

Shugo: Who is she? She looks exactly like Mireille.

Kite: That's Mistral. She's obviously a Wavemaster, but she likes to collect rare things.

Shugo: That sounds just like Mireille. Think they'd get along together?

            Mistral and Mireille start to fight over the rare item won in the contest.

Kite: At this rate, I highly doubt it.

Shugo: Ya, I see what ya mean.

            The players exchanged member addresses and then left the dungeon and then logged out. This is the beginning of the dot hack legends.

To Be Continued…

Log-in 2: Another One Sin Event has begun. Shugo and Kite go alone to face the deadliest dungeon of all time.


End file.
